A World Away
by EliseTheWitch02
Summary: A story of how Hermione Granger's and Draco Malfoy's relationship grows! (First person story)
1. Chapter One: Two Worlds Collide

A World Away  
  
Chapter One: Two Worlds Collide  
  
Sitting up in bed reading a choice book, "Romeo and Juliet", I began dreading the next morning. You see I, Hermione Granger the top student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, had applied for a job at a local book and movie store. It was owned by my best muggle friend's father, and was extremely popular to those who lived in London. I suppose the only two reasons I was even accepted into the store was because of my friend, and my huge knowledge of books and their authors. But.I didn't watch very many movies, and therefore knew next to nothing about them.  
  
With a small yawn, I ran a hand through my no longer bushy brown hair, and set the book down upon a small desk that stood beside my canopy. 'I had better get some sleep now,' I thought and with that turned my bedside lamp off, and laid my head down upon my pillow.  
  
"Hermione! Get down here honey! You can't be late for your first day on the job!" I heard my mother's voice call from downstairs. Opening my eyes to small slits, I blinked against the light that seeped in through my window. Finally gathering up enough courage I threw back the blankets of my bed, and stepped shakily onto the wooden floor.  
  
Deciding to dress before I ate breakfast, I walked over to my dresser, and opened the top drawer. I pulled out my favorite worn down jeans, and a blue short-sleeved shirt that had the words, "I'm a witch, fear me all," written on it in white and framed my figure, and chest nicely, while showing off my belly button. I laughed at the words knowing that only my family and I would understand the real meaning behind them.  
  
I threw on my clothes, stepped into a pair of hiking boots, and retrieving my brush from the curio dresser, my great-grandmother had given me for a sixteenth birthday present, ran it through my short, slightly straight hair before throwing the brush down onto my bed, and running out of my room, down the stairs, and into the kitchen.  
  
I grabbed a piece of crisp toast as it popped out of the toaster, and bit into it. Inhaling the toast quickly, I grabbed my glass that had already been filled with orange juice and took a small sip. My mother shook her head, and then went back to preparing my father's and her own meal.  
  
She tossed me the keys to the car, and said, "I suppose you are going to be wanting to drive to work the first day on your own, so off with you sweetie, and have fun!" I barely heard her final words, because I had already raced out of the front door and to the car. I was hardly ever allowed to drive on my own, and seeing that I had gotten my official license a few weeks ago was ready for the open road!  
  
I unlocked the car, and hopped in. Cranking the car I pulled out of the driveway and made my way to London. It wasn't a long drive seeing that we lived just on the outskirts of the city, only about thirty minutes away, and that was with me taking my time. I pulled into a vacant spot beside the store; I gulped, opened the car door and stepped out. I was surprised as the wind blew right at me causing a small shiver to run through my body.it was strangely cold for summertime; even so for London temperature.  
  
Tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear, I walked swiftly into the building, and found myself greeted by Tracie, my best friend in the muggle world, and her father who insisted I call him John. "Hey Hermione! I was getting worried you had decided to duck out of the job, and I would be left all alone everyday working behind the counter. But, never mind that! You're here!" Tracie said, and practically leaped at me.  
  
"Yeah, I'm here!" I replied gleefully no longer feeling in the least bit frightened. This would be an awesome job! And I would finally get some time to spend with Tracie! It would be a great summer!  
  
"Now Tracie, you're being silly, you wouldn't be all alone. Remember I told you I had recruited another person about your age, he should be here soon, but you two really must get to work. Customers will be here any minute now!" Mister John, as I had decided to call him, said.  
  
"Yes, sir!" Tracie and I called in unison, as Mister John walked off into the back office.  
  
"Now, I suspect you can handle yourself over in the book section, correct, Hermione?" Tracie questioned playfully.  
  
"Yeah, I believe I can." I replied and with that I walked over to the cashier counter near the rows, and rows of books. I was as close to heaven as humanly possible, and was sure nothing could ruin my day! Boy, was I wrong.  
  
An hour or so passed, and business still hadn't picked up, but then the clock chimed twelve, and the store was packed to the walls. I bit my bottom lip, and prepared for a hurricane, but soon I would be facing much, much worse.  
  
"Miss, miss, do you know any good literature by Charles Dickens?" I heard one young lady ask.  
  
"You there, I need something by Shakespeare for my daughter's birthday. Do you have any suggestions?" a man questioned me from behind. So much ruckus was taking place, in the section I was currently working in, and that of Tracie's section that I didn't even hear the bell on the door ring signaling that someone else had walked in.  
  
Hearing footsteps come closer, and closer I looked up to see a young bleach- blonde headed boy, with piercing gray-blue eyes dressed in loose fitting jeans, that looked about as worn as my own, and a black short-sleeved shirt on. I blinked, this stranger looked extremely familiar but.who was he. With a small smirk, he looked at me with his piercing gray eyes, and in a voice filled with disgust, anxiety, and curiosity exclaimed, "Granger!"  
  
Startled, I looked at him closer, and then I realized who he was, and with a slight yelp spoke, "Draco Malfoy! It can't be you!"  
  
We must have remained rooted to our spots staring each other down for the longest time, because before I knew it Mister John had walked over to us, and with a smile, said, "Ah, so you two know each other! How wonderful!"  
  
"Let's just say we're acquaintances, John," Malfoy said as if he was speaking to a classmate.  
  
"Y-yes.acquaintances," I replied, going along with what Malfoy.  
  
"Well! That is just simply wonderful! But Draco and I must talk, so we must be off." Mister John said, still smiling.  
  
"Yes, we simply must be off, Hermione," Malfoy said with a drawl, and followed Mister John into the backroom.  
  
"Bloody hell! The nerve of him!" I said to no one in particular, still slightly shocked.  
  
"Well, he may be rude, but he has a great butt," Tracie said giggling, and a blush rose to my face.I had noticed that also. 


	2. Chapter Two: Agreeing For Well Behavior

A World Away Chapter Two: Agreeing For Well-Behavior  
  
The rest of the day passed without much mishap, although Malfoy and I did share several glances of mutual hatred, we had successfully accomplished acting somewhat civil towards each other.but how long would it last? Sadly, Malfoy too worked in the book section, and although usually roaming the rows, and rows of books we saw each other frequently.  
  
One question haunted me, though, why was a muggle-hating pureblood working in the muggle world? Surely his father wouldn't be happy about this, and I knew Malfoy couldn't be very happy either.so why? Looking up at the clock, I was amazed to see the time was nearing seven; my first day's work would be over soon.  
  
"Well guys, you all have done a great job, and are free to go home for the day!" Mister John said upon coming out of the backroom.  
  
"Okay, well I really must be off then, bye everyone!" I exclaimed while heading towards the open door, and walking out. I made my way to my car, and began unlocking it when someone came up from behind me.  
  
"Granger, we need to talk," I heard Malfoy whisper into my ear.  
  
I shivered, but replied in a calm, collected voice, "We have nothing to talk about, Malfoy!"  
  
He smirked at this, ran a hand through his blonde hair, and leaned in closer. "Ah, but there you are wrong. We have a lot to talk about, Granger, but first thing is first.I think we should come to a sort of.agreement," he drawled out.  
  
"What kind of agreement," I asked getting very tired of this very quickly.  
  
"Just a pact saying that we will not treat each other coldly, until back in the confinement of Hogwarts," Malfoy said, his gray eyes twinkling coldly.  
  
"What kind of game are you playing at, Malfoy!" I almost shouted.  
  
"No game," he replied before walking off towards a green and silver sports car.  
  
Taking in a breath of fresh air trying to calm myself, I stepped into my parent's car, cranked the engine, and headed back home.  
  
I sped most of the time, and was able to get back home in record time. Ten minutes. I walked in through the front door, and found that my parents were already asleep. Tossing the keys on the counter I made my way up the stairs, and into my room. The whole time I undressed the conversation I had only just had with Malfoy a few minutes ago played over and over again in my mind.  
  
I laid down on my bed, and was happy that I hadn't taken the time to make it that morning; I drifted into a deep sleep. I awoke to an alarm clock going off, 'Mom most have set it,' I thought with a groan. I was just about to stand when my mother, Dinah Granger, walked in. She had a strange look on her face. Like a cross between pride, and sadness.  
  
"Hermione," she began, "You're father and I talked all day, yesterday and have decided that we are going to buy you an apartment in London near the store. We also have another surprise for you, but you'll see that later."  
  
I blinked, I know my mouth must have been hanging open so wide, but I was just so dazed. Had I heard my mother correctly? "M-mummy, did you just say that papa, and you are buying me an apartment in L-London?" I questioned.  
  
"Actually, to be truthful we already have bought it for you, love!" Mother started smiling, "But, we'll talk later, I must be off now, and you really need to get ready for work, sugar plum." With that she stood, and was on her way.  
  
It took me several minutes to get out of bed, and even longer to dress. I walked to my mirror, and surveyed my image. My full, brown hair fell straight and curled slightly at the ends to my shoulder. My chest had filled out, and my body was extremely petite. I was tall, and pale. Today I wore a pair of bell-bottoms, with a black shirt that had flames running up the sides. It was short-sleeved, and laced up in front. I had grown-up, I was old enough to move out.I was ready to leave my home for the summer!  
  
I walked downstairs, my parents it seemed, had already headed off to work. 'So much for talking,' I couldn't help but think bitterly.  
  
I walked into the kitchen to find food had already been prepared for my breakfast, and sat before my place.but something else drew my attention. A letter. A letter that set on the kitchen counter-top. Grabbing my filled drink from the table, I walked over to the letter and skimmed it over. It read:  
  
"Dearest Hermione,  
  
Love, I know I said we'd talk, but it just hurt so much. This letter contains a key ring with two keys. The first is to you're apartment which stands a block away from the store M&B, in which you work at, and the other is to you're second surprise. Oh, and by the way you're room number is twenty-two, and on the third floor. I remembered how you like heights. Your father and I are so proud of you. Our little girl has grown up, but I believe you've been grown up for a very long time now.  
  
Love Always, Your Mother, Dinah Granger  
  
The contents of the letter shocked me, and I became aware of the silence that surrounded me. 'I-I guess I should get to packing.' I thought, knowing I wouldn't be able to stomach the smallest amount of food. I ran upstairs, and packed clothes, toothbrush, and other needed things. I looked around and finally upon finding Crookshanks, totted him over to his cage and locked him in. I was ready.  
  
"I suppose we're off to our new home, Crookshanks," I said rather absently, and then hoisting up all my bags, walked outside.  
  
I stopped, and gaped in awe. In front of me sat a metallic blue car! Of course, it wasn't anything compared to Malfoy's, but to me it meant the world. Taking out my key chain, I gripped onto the second key, and pushed it into the lock. I turned it right, and the door opened! Popping the trunk I practically skipped to the now wide-open trunk, and put my things in, and slammed the trunk shut, gently, of course.  
  
Walked back to the driver's side, I hopped in, and sat Crookshank's cage on the passenger's side seat. I cranked the ignition, and listened to the beautiful sound. I was in my own car! Heading to my own job! And then going back to my own apartment! What a day, what a day! I couldn't wait to tell Tracie.  
  
Taking my time to get to the store, I walked through the front door just in time, and right into the face of Draco Malfoy. Expecting him to call me mudblood, or some other ill-humored name, I put on my toughest face. What he did surprised me immensely.  
  
He smirked, parted his lips, and said, "Hey, Hermione. I saw you had a new car. It's really nice."  
  
Even though he was putting on a great act I could still tell he was speaking through his teeth to remain civil. I decided to play along, "Why thank you Draco," Draco.what was I saying, I'd never called him by his first name before, "It's good to have a compliment!" I smiled and walked off towards the counter in which I cashiered at.  
  
Tracie came towards me after a few minutes, and with a sly smile said, "I think you like him."  
  
"Yeah, right. We only made a truce not to be cruel to each other while at the job," I said, hell-bent not to blush.  
  
"Y-yeah, well, I think you both are going to have to make a new truce about not kissing on the job soon, because I can tell by the way you look at each other that your having feelings about the other," Tracie replied.  
  
'Yeah, feelings of hatred,' I thought, but didn't say so out loud. 'I'll just let her have her fun in thinking we have feelings for each other. It's not that big a deal, right,' I thought, half questioning myself. 


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note: Okay, I really need to know if I should keep this going. If you think say yes review, if you don't review saying "nay". A thanks goes out to LostSoul for reviewing, and complimenting. Thank you for your support. Also, if I am to keep writing I will be gone from the 20th to the 24th so during that time frame there may not be an update! 


End file.
